


Trade Mistakes

by HiroshiSensei



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Deviates From Canon, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Journalism, M/M, Memories, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Азирафаэль только вернулся в его жизнь, а его уже было мало, как тогда, когда они только начинали понимать, что да как. Как сорок тысяч лет назад, когда Кроули впервые влюбился.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Trade Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> я люблю офисные ау, поэтому вот вам почти офисная ау  
> приятного!

**_Улыбаюсь этому безупречному событию,  
Пока моя рука грациозно скользит по твоей коже.  
Если бы я когда-нибудь ушел, то научился бы скучать по тебе_ **

**_Panic! At The Disco — Trade Mistakes_  
**

Папенька Энтони, Майкл Кроули, был жутким сатанистом. Как они познакомились с маменькой Люси — отдельная история, однако мужчина всю жизнь твердил, что он избранный, потому что был каким-то дальним родственником того самого Алистера Кроули. К слову, об этом знал лишь сам Майкл, много говорил на этот счёт, не предоставляя ни доказательств, ни деталей.

«Мне перешёл его дар», — удивлял Майкл, хотя было бы кого. Энтони вот только глаза закатывал.

Вообще мальчик вырос циничным сукиным сыном (не в обиду Люси), поэтому на любые проблемы привык громко фыркать, думая, что любую проблему можно решить, а если уж решить нельзя, то само пройдет. В любовь он не верил аж с самого колледжа, кое-как переболев однажды, плюнув на все это, и с головой ушел в работу. Работу свою он даже любил, хоть она и приносила много проблем, но, как известно, «любую проблему можно решить».

Собственно, так Кроули и думал, когда сидел в кофейне и глушил вторую чашечку эспрессо. У него тряслись руки, потому что он не завтракал, а не завтракал он, потому что почти не спал… И так далее. Его загрузили — будь здоров, и в какой-то степени ему это нравилось, потому что так он смог отделаться от бывшей, которая его в край заебала. Он скидывал всех через три месяца отношений, решив, что не создан для такого. Потому что.

Напротив него сидел подозрительно знакомый парень, рядом с которым лежала тарелка с нетронутым кексиком. У парня тоже тряслись руки, и сам он весь напоминал один большой нервоз. Энтони заметил его поздно, не сразу осознав, что он в кафе не один. Блондин смотрел в какие-то бумаги и едва не рыдал.

Где Кроули мог его видеть?

Осознание пришло почти болезненно. Неужели он так же поменялся за эти годы? Кроули прищурился, взял со стола свой кофе, поднял тяжеленную сумку и змеёй прополз к парню, садясь напротив. Тот не сразу понял, что его дёргают.

— Азирафаэль, — прошипел Энтони. Азирафаэль дёрнулся. Глаза его были как блюдца.

Они учились вместе в колледже сорок тысяч лет назад. Тогда, правда, Кроули больше гулял, чем учился, но это не помешало ему закончить учебу с отличием и устроиться на крутую должность. Однако Азирафаэля он помнил прекрасно, чем был удивлен, что не узнал сразу. Азирафаэль сильно изменился, будто постарел на десять лет больше положенного. Блондин часто прикрывал глаза чересчур надолго, когда моргал.

— Кроули?.. — тихо переспросил Азирафаэль, а после удивился, прижимая руки к груди. — Энтони! Это ты?

Это был он, да. Кажется, у них у обоих были большие проблемы с отдыхом и нормальной работой мозга. Кроули посмотрел на очевидно очень сладкий кофе в высоком стакане, к которому прилагался не менее сладкий маффин. Правильно, сахар — неплохой энергетик, только вот Кроули сахар не переносил, а Азирафаэлю помог бы только хороший сон эдак часов на двадцать. Кроули бы и сам не отказался от такой радости, но пока мог лишь страдать, портя желудок. Кофе, сигареты и капелька пиздюлей от главред — вкусно и действенно!

— Ты же во Франции был? — вспомнил Кроули, видя старого друга совершенно точно в Сити.

— Я год назад переехал. Мне тут хорошую работу предложили.

— Из-за которой ты такой помятый?

— Из-за которой я такой помятый. Но ведь и ты не лучше! Хотя, нет, ты прекрасно выглядишь, дорогой, и даже годы тебя пощадили. — Азирафаэль вновь сложил руки на груди, мечтательно улыбаясь.

— О, ты все такая же сучка! Рад, что ты не изменился.

За выяснением того, чей начальник больший долбоеб, пролетел единственный свободный час. Утро оказалось добрым, потому что Азирафаэль, хоть и клевал носом, но улыбался по-настоящему, слушал Кроули внимательно, как и сорок тысяч лет назад. Увидев светлую улыбку, Энтони и понял, что это тот же самый парень, с которым он сидел на лекциях в течение пары лет. Удивительная штука — время, потому что не пощадила никого из них и измывалась по сей день.

— Ох, божечки, мне пора! — вспомнил Азирафаэль, быстро складывая вещи.

— Оставь мне свои контакты, будь любезен, — попросил Кроули, уже почти лёжа на столе кофейни.

— Само собой! — ответил Фелл и в который раз улыбнулся, оторвал листок из своего тяжёлого блокнота и что-то быстро нацарапал. — Буду рад ещё увидеться.

— Скажи, что соскучился, — решил пошутить Кроули, за что его одарили таким лучезарным взглядом, что статусом «хорошо началась» была одарена неделя.

Точно! Понедельник же? А число какое? Он ни черта не успевает и Вельз его кастрирует, как и обещала!

***

Работать редактором газеты — тот ещё геморрой. Кроули так решил, глядя на начальницу рано утром, когда она с абсолютно мёртвыми глазами орала на ребят из техотдела. Кроули молча прижался спиной к стене, пытаясь максимально абстрагироваться. Он сделал вид, что вообще не здесь, пытался выбить столик в Ритц, чтобы, так сказать, отпраздновать встречу сокурсников. Если честно, не только для этого, но сие уже дело меньшей важности. Все должно было пройти блестяще, поэтому он сегодня как-нибудь обойдется без обеда. И завтра, возможно.

Встретить Азирафаэля в таком месте, при условии, что он сам столько раз торчал в этом кафе и ни разу не видел там никого из знакомых. Собственно, потому Кроули туда и ездил, что в тихом и спокойном кафе он мог подумать. В последнее время ему очень о многом нужно было подумать, и любое знакомое лицо — лишнее.

Энтони столько боялся увидеть знакомых, потому что придется слать их, но был счастлив увидеть Азирафаэля. Он стал глотком свежего воздуха в тяжёлом мире, где ему одиноко и холодно, а окружающие лишь раздражали. Им нужно было сблизиться, насладиться обществом друг друга, как в былые времена напиться и, ни о чем не думая, просто побыть рядом.

Увидев Азирафаэля вновь, Кроули понял, что ему это нужно.

— Кроули! Ты чего там встал? — Горгона перекинула свою ярость.

Да, дело точно в вечном геморрое, потому что иначе бы она была куда добрее. И Энтони не знал, что хуже: крики, как у него, или бесполезные поручения, как у Азирафаэля. Тому, как оказалось, тоже повезло, поскольку босс гонял его «по приколу». То сделай это, то распечатай то. А он, между прочим, не какая-нибудь секретутка, а полноценный специалист со своими определенными обязанностями. Азирафаэль рассказывал, что однажды Гавриил отправил его за порнокнигами куда-то на край города. В эпоху интернета.

На вопрос Кроули, как ему книжки, Азирафаэль безмолвно возмутился.

На самом деле, Кроули даже задумался, не тот ли это Гавриил, который из злобной сучки Вельз сделал невероятно сверхзлобную суперсучку. История была даже смешная, особенно когда ты был одним из той самой сотни наблюдающих. Мерзкий подонок (цитата из некогда более-менее адекватной Вельзевул) назвал ее пацаном, да ещё и с обслуживающим персоналом перепутал. Принеси, сказал, шампанского мне. Вельз тогда промолчала, а через неделю записалась в салон и зал. Кроули лично ей порекомендовал свой любимый салон.

Они вновь встретились на выставке одного именитого художника через месяц. Вельзевул пришла в шикарном костюме, взмахивала длинными ресницами, чарующе глядя на всех, как на мусор. Зализанный коровой ублюдок (цитата из Вельзевул) подошёл к ней со спины, прошептал какое-то пошлое дерьмо, за что получил прямой удар ногой между ног.

Вельзевул ещё бы с радостью оттоптала Гавриловский хрен тонкой шпилькой, но ей хватило и этого.

Да, Кроули был почти уверен, что это тот самый Гавриил. У него в штате было приличное количество людей, и Азирафаэль, недавно вернувшийся в Англию, повёлся на хорошие условия. Если исключить идиота-начальника, условия были прекрасными, и зарплата — сказка. Но многое зависело от начальства, и, Азирафаэлю особенно повезло, ведь Гавриил был его прямым начальником.

Они договорились на вечер четверга, потому что только в этот день они оба могли. Кроули не без труда забронировал столик, мысленно благодаря связи.

Как же иногда хотелось иметь способности делать маленькие чудеса, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь! Хотя тогда он бы столько наворотил. Но иметь столик в хорошем ресторане без усилий или заставить машину не ломаться в самый критический момент его карьеры — было бы бесценно.

***

Азирафаэль полдня слал Кроули видео с котятами, чем засирал ему память на телефоне, но сам Кроули, как бы ни психовал, смотрел каждое. Он не мог понять, что именно поднимает ему настроение: смешные котята или сообщения от Азирафаэля. Сперва он подумал, что у Азирафаэля рассылка, что он всем так шлёт, но потом он присылал видео и фото конкретно рыжих котов, потому что Кроули такие нравились больше. От Смузи* Энтони вообще приходил в восторг.

Что с ним сделали, прости Господи?

У Кроули всегда было так. Рядом с Азирафаэлем он становился мягче, почему тогда и сорвался, не желая в себе этого принимать. Он же всегда был отъявленной скотиной, и умиляться с кошечек — так по-дурацки, ровно как начинать ходить на занятия, лишь бы пару минут попялиться на задорные кудряшки и длинные ресницы. К слову, лишь так он не вылетел из-за прогулов, потому что оных скопилось прилично. 

Его неоднократно вызывали в деканат первые два курса. На последних он не появлялся там ни разу, за исключением случаев, когда надо было что-то подписать. Азирафаэль делал его лучше невольно, просто потому что иначе быть рядом с ним было невозможно.

И вот этого прекрасного человека оставили после работы, потому что кому-то там взбрело в голову, что это хорошая идея. Кроули злился. Ему многого стоило добиться брони, но именно на нее он сейчас плевал, потому что ему обломали вечер в хорошей компании. Он мог побыть рядом со старым другом, по которому давно соскучился.

Кроули признался себе, что всё-таки скучал. Связь оборвалась внезапно, потом Кроули слышал, что Азирафаэль укатил во Францию и женился, и вроде обрадовался, но как-то тоскливо стало. Если бы однажды он открыл рот, то, кто знает — сейчас они могли уже давно жить вместе и никакого Гавриила бы и рядом не было. Азирафаэль бы, как и мечтал, мог открыть книжный магазин, и они были бы счастливы.

А может быть, они бы разбежались через полгода, как Азирафаэль с его уже бывшей женой.

Единственной проблемой сейчас были два великолепных управленца, отравляющих им жизнь. И не только им, кстати: народ с ума сходил, пил таблетки, намереваясь уволиться. Зарплата и условия держали на месте, ведь у многих дети, ипотека. Кроули пару раз представлял детей Азирафаэля, но вскоре понял, что это уже крипово.

Азирафаэль извинялся. Долго извинялся. Он сперва написал, а после позвонил, едва не хныча:

— Дорогой, прости! Если что-то нужно, я могу возместить.

Нервы бы Кроули кто-нибудь возместил — было бы здорово. На Азирафаэля он злился в последнюю очередь, уже начиная понимать начальницу. Может, стоило предложить покончить с этим уёбком? Вдруг оплачиваемый отпуск даст или повысит? Но Кроули лишь беспомощно уткнулся лбом в руль, из-за чего разорался клаксон.

— Нет, ничего не надо, — ответил Энтони, поднимая голову и почти шипя. О, Азирафаэль компенсирует все, только не материально. Кроули так жаждал по-человечески посидеть вдвоем, не обращая внимания на происходящую вокруг катавасию.

— Я… Я постараюсь в следующий раз, когда…

— Какие у тебя планы на субботу? — перебил Кроули, вспомнив кое-что.

— В эту? — Азирафаэль задумался. — Одна фирма устраивает пикник, и мы…

— О, ты тоже там будешь? Здорово! Вот там-то я тебя и поймаю.

Вновь перебил, да, но уже физически не терпелось. Казалось, Азирафаэль что-то далёкое и недостижимое, потому что сил у Кроули уже не было. Ему бы хватило просто увидеться, как бы сопливо это не звучало. Вместо котов он был бы рад смотреть на хотя бы редкие фото самого Азирафаэля. Но совсем уж котов убирать не стоило бы.

Азирафаэль только вернулся в его жизнь, а его уже было мало, как тогда, когда они только начинали понимать, что да как. Как сорок тысяч лет назад, когда Кроули влюбился.

***

До пикника Кроули впахивал. Вельзевул сказала, что либо он сейчас все доделывает, либо выходит в воскресенье, а на воскресенье у него были планы. В итоге к субботе мужчина оказался выжатым лимоном, еле стоящим на ногах. Ах, да, ещё он проспал.

Вельз встретила его с улыбкой. Она стояла в легком цветастом сарафане и выглядела даже великолепно. Но Кроули-то знал, каких трудов ей стоило замазать огромные синяки под глазами — печать недосыпа. Конец полугодия всё-таки. Кроули и сам решил не снимать солнечные очки до самой ночи.

Гавриила сложно было не заметить. Высокий, широкоплечий мужчина стоял в центре парка, и вокруг него, как мухи на говно, слетелись журналисты и прочие насекомые. Кроули тихо фыркнул, выискивая взглядом светлое пятно. Пятно было найдено спустя минут двадцать, потому что к Кроули тоже подходили здороваться или сфотографироваться. Как-никак он был не последним человеком в журналистике, что впервые ему помешало.

Азирафаэль сидел на скамейке возле пруда, смотрел, как проплывают утки.

— Одна тут отдыхаешь? — спросил Кроули, плюхаясь рядом. Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему, протянул руку, чтобы пожать. Кроули погладил нежную ладонь, отпуская не сразу. Он держал ее в своей даже слишком долго.

Вокруг было чересчур много людей, чтобы Кроули мог расслабиться, но Азирафаэль влиял положительно. Они молча смотрели на уток, слушая крики за спиной. Хотелось слинять куда-нибудь, где нет вспышек камер, пьяных художников и криков. Хотелось взять Азирафаэля за руку и увезти туда, где они будут вдвоем.

— Мне сказали, что достаточно появиться тут, — вспоминал Энтони.

— А я сегодня ассистент босса.

— Ассистент? Это когда кто-то другой держит тебе штаны, потому что сам ты не в состоянии?

— Ну, да. Примерно оно.

Кроули часто закивал. Зачем-то. Он начинал раздражаться, но терпел, вспоминая, что Вельз ему обещала скинуть пару текстов на редакцию. И ещё что-то.

«Чтоб до понедельника сделал!»

Тьфу ты!

— Слушай, — Кроули обратился к Азирафаэлю, пытаясь поймать взгляд небесных глаз. — Как насчёт спокойно, не дергаясь, пережить этот апокалипсис, а потом уехать куда-нибудь на выходные?

— У меня знакомые держат домик на Лазурном берегу, — произнес Азирафаэль с таким видом, будто боится, что кто-то их услышит, и тогда конец всему.

Лазурный берег. Кроули был там сотню раз, но сейчас был согласен хоть на Уэльс. Вообще довольно романтическая обстановка, страна любви и хорошее вино могли помочь ему. Или навредить.

Азирафаэль согласился на все, сказал, что сам соскучился по тамошней кухне. Он состроил такую печальную мордашку, когда говорил о любимом ресторане в Каннах.

Весь пикник Кроули напивался, так что Азирафаэль больше ассистировал ему. В какой-то момент Энтони даже потерял стыд, но вскоре вернул его, увидев наконец то, ради чего многие тут собрались. Очередная встреча Вельзевул и Гавриила — лучший английский сериал этого года: черный юмор, драма, восемнадцать плюс. В Сити, конечно, и без них веселья хватало, но сегодня… Сегодня!

— Да пошел ты нахуй! — с улыбкой ответила Вельзевул. Зелёные глаза сверкали яростью и… Кроули показалось чем-то ещё. Он истерически хихикал, держась за плечо Азирафаэля.

— Я ничего такого не сказал! — Гавриил поднял руки в примирительном жесте. Вельзевул разве что ядом не плевалась. — Я просто хотел… поговорить и… — он взял девушку за локоть, на что та тут же вырвалась.

— Обожаю, — хохотнул Кроули, получив в ответ шик от Азирафаэля.

Вообще Кроули не понравилось, если бы над его начальницей издевались. Собственно, почему он и не уходил: Вельз была неплохим человеком, но заебали ее знатно. Ещё Гавриил этот. Он несколько раз пытался выйти на связь, поговорить с ней тет-а-тет, но она каждый раз посылала его. Кроули этот сериал никогда не надоедал. Гавриила же было не жалко — сам мудак, но порой он смотрел так тоскливо, хоть и пытался вернуть улыбочку счастливого идиота.

Кроули сам был такой же, только вот, в отличие от Гавриила, был ещё большим идиотом, потому что даже не пытался.

***

Кроули обожал пикники и всякие вечеринки, но было то, с чем он смириться не мог. Он всегда напивался там, как будто понятие похмелье для него — чуждое, будто он по щелчку пальцев мог избавить себя и от головной боли, и от любых последствий попойки. Радовало лишь то, что утро встретило выходным, когда он мог отоспаться, настрадаться. Энтони же наверняка вчера сболтнул лишнего — в этом он был уверен.

Так же успокаивало, что пил он не один. Азирафаэль тоже нахреначился будь здоров, так что ни о каких милых фотографиях с утра можно было даже не думать. Кроули в принципе думать не мог, предаваясь страданиям. Хотелось умереть, а ещё немного обниматься.

Где-то к двенадцати он всё-таки встал, чтобы уже ненавидеть себя в ванной. Пока шел от спальни до выхода из гостиной, заметил что-то странное и лишнее.

Азирафаэль дрых на его диване, смешно сопел. А ещё был в одних трусах. Кроули обрадовался, что хотя бы в них, и вспомнил, как их веселье продолжилось сперва в каком-то баре, а потом — у него дома. Чем неудивительно то, что ему хреново. Намешали много, с чувством.

Обняв одеяло руками и закинув на него ногу, Азирафаэль бесстыдно выставил задницу, даже не подозревая о хищниках вокруг. Точнее о конкретном хищнике, который не знал, как теперь оторваться и дойти до ванной. Такими темпами он не дотерпит до «дружеской» поездки во Францию, упадет ниц перед прекрасным ангелом, излечившись сразу и от похмелья, и от сколиоза, и от всего, о чем он сам не подразумевает.

Будет ли рад Азирафаэль? Спорно.

Будет ли стыдно Кроули? Да.

Станут ли они любовниками сразу же, как только Кроули опозорится и облюет колени Азирафаэля после признания? Ну…

Квартира провоняла насквозь. Кроули не выдерживал, решил, что ещё успеет насмотреться и пошел в душ. Душ смыл и запах, и постыдную реакцию организма, и слезы.

Голова болела до слез — вот серьезно.

После душа было неплохо запустить кофемашину. Вообще, как хозяин квартиры, Энтони позволял себе курить вообще где угодно, но этим утром ограничился кухней. Он открыл окно и, чересчур внимательно следя за работой машины, дымил, ощущая, как начинало отпускать, но желудок предательски сводило. Звуки, доносящиеся с улицы, были слишком громкими, и Кроули шумно выдохнул, закрывая окно обратно. Вообще от относительно свежего воздуха тоже становилось лучше, но этот шум — невыносим.

На завтрак был только кофе. В холодильнике мышам было стыдно вешаться, и пришлось заказывать доставку. Кроули достал вторую сигарету, когда на кухню прошлепал Азирафаэль.

— Утро, — прохрипел Энтони.

— Э… Добрый день? — ответил блондин. Он аналогично сперва заглянул в ванную, где не стеснялся и завалился сразу надолго. Кроули его понимал.

Энтони думал о море, теплом песке и аспирине. У него имелись планы на воскресенье, которые были посланы куда подальше: сон, диван и какой-нибудь простой сериал, желательно серий на тринадцать, чтобы как раз хватило на весь день. Он даже начал прикидывать, что давно хотел посмотреть, как вспомнил, что так и не проверял почту.

Уведомления пестрили сообщениями от ребят с работы. Случилось что-то невероятное и скандальное. Кроули тут же решил, что корень проблем — он сам, но вспомнил, что не делал ничего криминального. Самое ужасное, что он допустил, это оставил полуголого Азирафаэля на диване.

Ужасное упущение!

Все крики были из-за вчерашнего пикника, в конце которого Гавриил уехал вместе с Вельзевул. Собственно, об этом Кроули и писали. Энтони, боря рвотные позывы, рассмеялся в голос. Он знал, чем это закончится. Кроули мысленно пожал руку Гавриилу, предвкушая хорошее настроение у кое-кого. Это значило, что будет ему отпуск и Азирафаэлю тоже, и вообще всем.

Это значило, что будет и Лазурный берег, и красивые фотографии, над которыми Кроули потом будет трястись, вспоминая, как было здорово.

Азирафаэль выполз, удовлетворенно выстанывая что-то нечленораздельное. Кроули закусил губу. Опасно. В его квартире влажный, полуголый ангел и даже не подозревает, что рядом плотоядный демон.

— Я больше никогда не буду пить, — изрёк Азирафаэль, садясь по другую сторону стола.

— Пиздеж года! — Кроули криво улыбнулся, радуясь, что ему не шестнадцать, чтобы член вставал так легко во второй раз за утро, потому что иначе тупо дрочкой было бы не отделаться. Азирафаэль пожал плечами, и Кроули протянул ему телефон с сообщениями от Хастура.

— Ну, это логично. — Азирафаэль даже не удивился.

— Ты знал, к чему все идёт?

— По-моему, только слепой не знал.

Азирафаэль кивком поблагодарил за кофе, блаженно откидываясь назад и вытягивая ноги. Кроули проследил за тем, как потягиваются пальчики на ногах, дразня внутреннего футфетишиста напротив. Майку надел — и на там спасибо.

Стоп, он носил под рубашкой майку? Он из какого года?

— И что ещё ты знаешь, а? — спросил Кроули просто так. Нет, ну, а вдруг. Азирафаэль поднял взгляд, мечтательно улыбаясь в потолок. И промолчал. — Ну, и как это понимать?

Взгляд вернулся, теперь уже атакуя Кроули.

— Понимай, как хочешь.

Сука! Кроули отпил большой глоток. Он же теперь не уснет!

— Что-то вы темните, мистер Азирафаэль.

— О, нет, не я.

Кроули смерил его долгим, почти злобным взглядом, но заметил этот мило вздёрнутый кончик носа над самой прекрасной улыбкой на свете и мгновенно успокоился. Азирафаэль с ним играл в непонятные игры, либо просто издевался. Так как разум Энтони занимало одно, он решил, что с ним играют в издевательство.

Он, конечно, мог проверить, но это же игра, в которой могут развлекаться двое.

***

— Ты думаешь, они… — Азирафаэль хихикнул, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Тебе сколько? Двенадцать? — Кроули цокнул, качая головой.

Они заняли столик в своем любимом кафе. Теперь их любимом. К слову, они привыкли завтракать тут все по той же причине, что Кроули однажды и осел тут. Однако покой вновь нарушился, когда к ним подсел Хастур, парень из редакции Кроули.

— Там такое! — сказал Хастур, после чего был послан, что уже неудивительно.

И теперь внимание Азирафаэля заняли тупые сплетни.

— Он аж три раза присылал ей цветы в офис, — сказал Кроули, делая приличный глоток из своей чашки. — Вельзевул делала вид, что не понимает, от кого они.

— Цветы в офис? Как пошло! — Азирафаэль отломал кусочек пирожного, отправляя в рот сперва один, а следом — последний, прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, пока жевал. — А ты уверен, что это от него?

— Уверен!

Азирафаэль очень красиво ел. Он наслаждался каждым кусочком, и Кроули иногда терял нить разговора. Вообще ему нравилось вот так завтракать, забывая про работу, про обязанности, про все на свете. Азирафаэль сидел рядом, они что-то обсуждали, вкусно завтракая.

Обычно Энтони не ел по утрам, чем когда-то посадил желудок, и брал просто кофе. Азирафаэль предпочитал к кофе пирожное, а то и вовсе брал чай с блинчиками. Ел красиво, закатывал глаза, и Кроули представил, как эти глаза будут смотреть на него, когда Азирафаэль вдруг окажется под ним, в его руках. Голый и невероятно красивый, чуточку пьяный от его прикосновений и горячий. Кроули пройдется по его шее, вылижет всего, чтобы увидеть такое же наслаждение на его лице.

— В любом случае, совет им да любовь, — заключил Азирафаэль, вновь привлекая внимание. — Но цветы все ещё пошло.

— А что, по-твоему, хороший способ начать ухаживания?

— Ну… — он постучал ложкой о тарелку, думая, — сказать? Лично.

Кроули принял это как камень в свой огород. Невольно, но так он видел. Он-то даже цветов не подарил — что уж про разговоры да обсуждения думать.

— Я вообще считаю, что разговор — решение любых проблем, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— А если с тобой не хотят говорить?

— Тогда нет смысла? Нет?

— А если не хотят потому, что отрицают то, чем разговор может закончиться?

— Вельзевул отрицает чувства? Ох, женщины!

— Ты имеешь что-то против женщин?

— Я был женат, на секундочку!

— Вот именно! На секундочку!

Он был женат. Об этом Кроули старался не вспоминать. Конечно, у Азирафаэля были отношения, но его сразу пробирала такая ревность, что кулаки чесались. Сам Азирафаэль, кстати, про жену старался не говорить, как и про какие-либо продвижения на личном фронте.

— Черт с ними! Давай поговорим о нас, — решил Кроули, тихонько пробираясь к нужной теме.

— О чем именно?

— Как у тебя на личном?

Азирафаэль повторил тот жест, посмотрел в потолок. Кроули даже испугался, сжал кулаки, но потом заметил хитрую улыбку и искры в глазах.

— О, серьезно?

— Что за глупые вопросы, Кроули?

— А что за глупые способы ответить?

Азирафаэль подозвал к себе официанта. Невозможный. Кроули совершенно запутался.

***

Каждые полгода они издавали спецвыпуск. Каждые полгода всё издательство превращалось в зомби, и это было неизбежно, как бы кто не хотел послать все к чертям собачьим. Спецвыпуски лучше продавались, потому что были уникальными, а ещё — в два раза дороже. Над ними нужно было пахать и пахать, не жалея ни себя, ни свои и без того многострадальные семьи.

В этот раз, набрав приличный материал, они почти вешались, готовя сразу два журнала к выходу — ежемесячный и спецвыпуск. Собственно, из-за чего и хотелось немедленно повеситься. Ах, да, ещё статьи в интернет-журнал.

Кроули проснулся на диванчике у себя в кабинете, слабо что соображая, и первым же делом потянулся к телефону, который его разбудил. Он повернулся набок жопой к спинке дивана, радуясь, что купил сюда это мягкое чудо.

— Кроули! Вельзевул на месте?

Энтони посмотрел на часы. Он все ещё недостаточно проснулся. Перед глазами до сих пор стоял великолепный сон, где он наконец-то купил себе тот прекрасный Бентли, который стоил чересчур дорого даже для него. Ему предлагали взять Морган, который чем-то похож на его мечту, но ездить в машине из дерева — идиотизм чистой воды. Да и тоже недёшево. Пока что у него был БМВ М3, и Энтони был почти счастлив с ним, но готовился продать это чудо ради чего-нибудь более интересного.

Азирафаэль вот вообще на метро ездил или такси. Ужасно!

— Ты никогда не хотел научиться водить? — спросил Кроули, забыв про вопрос самого Азирафаэля.

— Я тебя разбудил, да? — сразу понял тот. — Прости.

Кроули зачем-то махнул рукой, перекатился на спину, которая болела невероятным образом. Тихонько застонав, он прикрыл глаза, ловя неслабые вертолеты. Надо поесть.

— Что ты там спрашивал?

— А, — Азирафаэль моментально стал спокойнее и даже как-то притих. — Гавриил не появился сегодня, на звонки не отвечает, а у него встреча через полчаса. Я и хотел узнать… ну…

— Вдруг он отвисает со своей новой любовницей?

— Допустим.

Они вчера оставались работать вместе с Вельзевул, потому что главред один не потянет, а Кроули мог, хоть и не хотел, но его искусили долгожданным отпуском, на который он имел виды. Этот спецвыпуск должен был быть бомбой, и просрать его даже так глупо, по срокам, было нельзя.

— Мы вчера вдвоем допоздна остались, — ответил Кроули, — то есть не совсем вдвоем, но ты понял.

— А может ли у Гавриила быть кто-то ещё?..

В последнее время Азирафаэль даже немного раздражал. Кроули раньше не замечал, но порой он становился ужасным сплетником. На самом деле, ему по барабану было, но то, что чьи-то отношения Азирафаэлю настолько важнее своих собственных, — удручало. Даже очень. Кроули все думал, как бы так аккуратно намекнуть ему, что пора бы о себе подумать, а потом вспоминал тот разговор на кухне. В общем, приходилось молчать.

Кроули несколько раз казалось, что он когда-то целовался с Азирафаэлем. Каждый раз он решал, что ему это приснилось или что мозг шалит, подкидывая несуществующие образы, о которых он мечтал. Но мягкие губы так манили, и Энтони вспоминал, сколько раз был на грани искушения подойти и прижаться к ним своими, высосать из своего ангела душу, а потом и ещё что-нибудь.

Тяжело смотреть на губы, которые не можешь поцеловать, на шею, по которой нельзя пройтись языком. Тяжело смотреть на человека, к которому так неумолимо тянет.

— Ты же говорил, что он у вас излишне пунктуален, — вспомнил Кроули, — так что не ссы — придет.

Азирафаэль тяжело выдохнул. Видимо, трудно работать с таким идиотом, что кому-то приходится переживать. Вообще Азирафаэль в принципе был человек волнительный, так что неудивительно, что он сейчас из кожи лез. Он и за самого Кроули переживал неоднократно: как-то пришел и принес еды на дом, когда Энтони был на грани нервного срыва, винца купил, сам бокалы нашел. Они тогда просидели вместе пару часов, но Кроули так легко стало, что даже отпускать его не хотелось. Азирафаэль был весь серый, едва на ногах стоял, но они поужинали вместе, и, кажется, немного ожили.

Кроули часто ощущал, будто их чувства взаимны. Азирафаэль часто улыбался лишь ему в моменты, когда сил оставалось лишь на доехать до дома. Они виделись в той кофейне по утрам, где встретились тогда, завтракали и обсуждали все на свете. Сразу вспомнились те года, когда они непринужденно жили бок о бок, делали вид, что старательно учатся, много пили, не имея на утро похмелья. Они тогда так классно проводили время вместе, и не было ни работы, ни глубоких морщин у глаз, ни глупых обязанностей, отравляющих жизнь. Были лишь они, иногда занятия, служащие местом встречи, какие-то ребята вокруг и тысячи улыбок.

И от этого всего Кроули сбежал.

Да…

Коль уж созвонились, они обсудили предстоящую поездку. Через две недели, кстати. У Кроули ладони чесались, а в голове было столько всего сразу. Сердце пело лишь от одной мысли, что они будут вместе столько времени. Вдвоем. Азирафаэль будет в его машине, вещи Азирафаэля тоже будут в его машине, а сам он, наверное, сойдёт с ума.

Посреди обсуждения деталей маршрута, дверь в соседний кабинет громко хлопнула. Кроули услышал шуршание, которого не было ранее и странный мелодичный смех.

— Вельз только что вернулась в свой кабинет, — Кроули тихо перебил Азирафаэля. — Я думал, она там. А она только что пришла.

— Утренние свидания! Как мило, — хохотнул Азирафаэль.

«Почти как у нас с тобой», — про себя добавил Энтони.

Вот именно, что почти.

***

Они решили выезжать рано утром, поэтому после ужина Кроули подвёз Азирафаэля до дома, чтобы немного — совсем чуть-чуть — накидаться, потому что в следующие дни Энтони будет трезвым водителем. Его соблазнили бутылочкой каберне, которое он любил больше всего. Азирафаэль так мило и даже хитро улыбался, что отказать ему было нереально.

Кроули решил забрать свои вещи утром, а оттуда уже и ехать.

На закрытом профиле Вельзевул в Инстаграме появились фотографии, где она стоит на балконе с умопомрачительным видом на город. Кроули попытался вспомнить, где есть такой зал, показал Азирафаэлю. Тот сказал, что это квартира Гавриила, опять-таки ничему не удивляясь.

— Знаешь, он стал адекватнее, — сказал Азирафаэль, доставая бокалы.

— Иногда мне кажется, что кто-то помогал ему в достижении этой цели. — Кроули прищурился, следя за тем, как плавно Азирафаэль передвигается по кухне.

— Кто знает.

Квартира Азирафаэля — самое уютное место на свете. Здесь было много дерева и огромные окна, от которых днём наверняка очень светло. Кроули обставил свой дом так, как ему больше всего нравилось: темный интерьер, минимум мебели, много растений. У Азирафаэля было все наоборот, а из цветов — герань и пара фикусов на кухне. Но ему это шло, и Энтони подумал, что ему самому здесь чертовски хорошо и спокойно. Мягкие деревянные стулья радовали его спину изгибом, а белоснежный стол был без единого пятнышка.

Азирафаэль заставил стол закусками, радующей глаз бутылкой и фруктами. Кроули подумал, что можно вообще никуда не ехать, а остаться здесь, но быстро прогнал мысль. Ему физически нужно было уехать.

Пили, никуда не спеша. Восемь вечера: солнце ещё озаряло кухню даже через тонкие шторки. Тела приятно расслабились ровно настолько, чтобы ощутить себя почти самым счастливым человеком на свете. Глаза закрывались от удовольствия, пока разум отключался от мыслей о работе, что сейчас было первой необходимостью, и подключал те-самые-не-нужные мысли.

Они решили перейти в гостиную. Кроули помог перенести все туда, выставить на журнальный столик. Он видел порно, которое начиналось точно так же, от чего разулыбался. Энтони не был пьян, но мысль его даже рассмешила.

— Что такое, дорогой? — забеспокоился Азирафаэль.

О, он бы ответил, но нет уж.

Вместо этого Энтони решил осмотреться. Он прошелся по комнате, замечая два огромных книжных шкафа. На одной из полок был ряд работ Гавриила, будто бы совсем не тронутых, на другой — научные книги. В основном, конечно же, Азирафаэль держал художественную литературу. Некоторые книги были совсем новыми, а некоторые — до ужаса потрёпанные. Кроули даже нашел один знакомый томик, который повидал многое. Он взял его в руки, разглядывая обложку.

— Подожди-ка, — начал Кроули, удивлённо косясь на сидевшего в кресле Азирафаэля.

— Что такое, дорогой?

Энтони открыл книгу, находя на самой первой странице подпись. Свою подпись! «С наилучшими пожеланиями» и так далее.

— Это же я тебе подарил на выпуск, — завысив тон, вспомнил Кроули. Он повертел книгу в руках. — Ты ее до сих пор хранишь?

Азирафаэль какое-то время молчал, а после поднялся, становясь рядом и почти лаская книгу полюбовным взглядом. Шумное дыхание охлаждало распаленную кожу.

— Потому и храню, что ты мне ее подарил.

Кроули показалось, что его тон одновременно сладкий и… горький? Он поднял голову, ловя липкий взгляд, в котором читалось что-то, что он не мог расшифровать. Азирафаэль был полностью расслабленным, а вот Кроули напрягся не по-детски. Он следил за тем, как Азирафаэль медленно моргал, как сбивалось его дыхание. Напряжение между ними натянулось, замерло, будто вот-вот порвётся и разлетится, а там уже поминай, как звали.

Азирафаэль развязал свою бабочку, откладывая на полку, и только тогда Кроули отмер, тряхнул головой и убрал книгу. Жарковато стало! Азирафаэль стоял совсем близко: можно было ощутить его дыхание, почувствовать, как звенит нить напряжения, как воздух раскаляется и у него в лёгких, плавя все органы разом.

Кроули вновь замер, глядя на вздёрнутый кончик носа, на то, как раздуваются его крылья, как надуты чуть покрасневшие от вина губы. Он облизнулся, будто собирался сделать что-то.

— Какой же ты тормоз! — не выдержал Азирафаэль и сделал все за него.

Влажный, сладкий поцелуй опалил губы, пока в голове эхом доносились слова. Тормоз — ещё какой!

У Азирафаэля действительно были мягкие губы. Он нежно обнял лицо Кроули руками, притягивая к себе ближе. Кроули задохнулся, не успев набрать побольше воздуха, но схитрил, взяв Азирафаэля за подбородок и перейдя на шею. От него прекрасно пахло парфюмом, который ему несомненно шел. Энтони, не торопясь, заскользил по шее губами, поглаживая часто вздымающуюся грудь. Он зацепил воротник наглухо застегнутой рубашки пальцами, чтобы наконец-то расстегнуть ее.

Одного стона хватило, чтобы сильная волна возбуждения прошлась по всему телу, выгибая. Кроули ощутил, как чужие шустрые пальцы потянулись к пряжке его ремня, звонко бренча. Рука с нажимом провела по паху, пальцы обхватили зажатую тканями плоть, волосы сжали, крепче притягивая к вкусной шее.

Было бы здорово иметь способности, чтобы делать маленькие чудеса. Но, с другой стороны, не менее прекрасно было медленно раздевать его ангела, не торопясь вытягивать пуговицы светлой рубашки, слушать вздохи над ухом.

Кроули решил, что они уже совершали чудо, от которого дышать стало невозможно, а в паху тяжелело.

Когда Азирафаэль упал на колени, без предупреждения, стало совсем душно.

Кроули сел на край дивана, позволяя стянуть свои штаны и белье до колен. Азирафаэль со знанием дела пару раз провел вдоль члена ладонью, сжал основание, придерживая для себя. Он лизнул головку, прежде чем взять поглубже. Энтони подавился стоном.

— Не помню кто, — вдруг вспомнил Кроули, — кто-то из наших назвал тебя «тем самым геем в белом костюме» и спросил, нет ли у тебя кого.

Азирафаэль тогда вел языком от головки к корню, оттягивал яйца и «нечаянно» сильно сжал его задницу до искр перед глазами.

— И что ты ответил? — непринужденным тоном спросил он.

— Что ты был женат.

Азирафаэль тихо хмыкнул, продолжая работать ртом. Он глубоко заглатывал, утыкаясь носом в пах, на что Кроули был готов диван сломать, лишь сжимая его пальцами. До безумия хотелось кончить.

— И что ты имел в виду под этим?

Кроули уже не мог нормально мыслить. Ему было до одури хорошо, и ловкие пальцы, простирающиеся ему между ягодиц, только добавляли пикантности.

— Что… — Энтони вновь подавился. — Что я сам не против тебя трахнуть.

Азирафаэль неоднозначно замычал, оторвался от вылизывания хрена, всосал яичко, перекатывая его во рту. Кроули вновь не сдержал стона.

— Да и не только трахнуть, — признался он, поглаживая упругие кудри. Азирафаэль улыбнулся, посмотрел снизу вверх.

Кроули был готов пожертвовать минетом, лишь бы поцеловать эти блядские покрасневшие губы прямо сейчас.

***

Азирафаэль хранил смазку и презервативы в своей дорожной сумке. Стоило Кроули услышать это, он мгновенно оторвался от его члена, выпуская его изо рта.

— Повтори-ка.

Азирафаэль тихо рассмеялся, перестал сжимать его волосы, погладил.

— В сумке, — выдохнул он, дёрнул бедрами. Кроули ухватился за них крепче, задумчиво косясь в сторону сумки на полу. Хорошо, что они не унесли ее в машину сразу, потому что спускаться вниз он бы не стал и, скорее всего, они бы просто отдрочили друг другу или отсосали. А так хотелось по-настоящему трахнуться.

Закрытая пачка на двенадцать презервативов, как и смазка, лежали в боковом отделе, где были и какие-то таблетки. Кроули хотел пошутить про противозачаточные, но увидел, что это какие-то седативные.

— У меня бессонница, — пояснил Азирафаэль, видя, как Энтони завис с блистером в руках.

— Щас все вылечим.

— Очень буду благодарен.

Азирафаэль упал обратно, пока Кроули вытаскивал бутыль, так плотно застрявшую в кармашке. Этим он сбил весь настрой, но стоило вернуться к расслабленному и распластанному Азирафаэлю, стоило увидеть, как призывно широко он расставляет ноги, как желание вернулось с новой силой.

— Решил взять с собой, значит? — спросил Энтони и вновь взял в рот.

Кроули мечтал об этом несколько лет. Он гладил бедра, глубоко заглатывая, почти с восторгом притягивал его все ближе и ближе. Азирафаэль тихо вскрикнул, когда он сжал горло, высоко застонал, когда в него вошли влажными пальцами. Ненадолго оторвавшись, Энтони укусил его за задницу, ущипнул, слушая прекрасный голос, ставший почти незнакомым.

Ему не терпелось, но перспектива того, что они не доедут, потому что Азирафаэль не сможет нормально сидеть, не радовала. Мышцы туго сжимались вокруг пальцев, и было страшно представить, что будет, если Кроули войдёт сразу на всю длину, ощутит горячее и влажное, а парень под ним крепко обнимет его ногами, прося ещё и ещё.

Желание туманило сознание, и Кроули поверил в то, что он полный кретин, раз сдерживал себя столько времени, сдерживал тогда.

Но, что он точно не представлял и о чем бы никогда не подумал, это полное отсутствие стыда у милого, вечно смущающегося Азирафаэля.

Азирафаэль перевернул его одним движением, оказываясь сверху. Стоило Кроули вытащить пальцы и выпрямиться, как он тут же оказался на спине, успев ухватиться за сжимающие его бока колени.

— Всё-таки тормоз, — мило потянул Азирафаэль, склонился и полез целоваться. Он часто тёрся, двигая бедрами. Точно так же он будет двигаться, оседлав Кроули, и от этой мысли внизу живота стало горячо. Голова немного кружилась, но внезапный укус в ключицу вынудил очнуться, а Азирафаэль уже сидел прямо, гладил его грудь и выкручивал сосок.

— Ты такой красивый, — заключил Кроули.

Азирафаэль напоминал античную скульптуру, в бока которой так и хотелось запустить острые зубки. Он выглядел вкусно, сладко, и у Кроули голова кругом шла от каждого вздоха и прикосновения, от каждого поцелуя. Энтони позволил себе завести руку за его спину, чтобы развести ягодицы и потрогать влажную дырку, вновь войти в нее одним пальцем, а после, войдя двумя, начать быстро трахать.

Азирафаэль двигался медленно, словно продолжал игру в издевательство. Он плавно приподнялся и так же опустился, помогая себе рукой. Стал совершенно чудесный, все больше походил на тот образ светлого ангела, кружащего голову: чуть приоткрыв рот, часто поверхностно дыша, закусил губу, когда насаживался сильнее.

Кроули пытался двигаться в ответ, но вышло так себе.

Провернуть то, что некогда сделал Азирафаэль, было сложно, но ему помогли. Кроули навис сверху, любуясь покрасневшей шеей, торчащими сосками и сказочной улыбкой: лихой, сумасшедшей и такой теплой. Заставлять себя сопротивляться притяжению не хотелось, и Кроули прижался к губам, ловя тихий стон. Он начал двигаться, наслаждаясь горячей теснотой и целым вихрем эмоций.

Кроули всегда считал Азирафаэля красивым. Во время секса он был куда привлекательнее со своими закушенными губами, закатившимися глазами и сладкими стонами. Энтони прижался лбом к его груди, часто целуя. Он подходил к грани, не в силах сдерживаться.

После секса всегда хотелось спать. Ранее они буквально провели на ногах несколько дней, и сейчас, сняв последние оковы напряжения физического и морального, они должны были провалиться в сон, но Кроули не мог оторвать глаз от проделанной работы. Он не мог перестать целовать желанное тело, беспрестанно трогая, кусая и вылизывая.

Азирафаэль был весь такой чудесный. И теперь, наконец, его.

***

Азирафаэль дрых, пока Кроули вез их по берегу Франции. Погода радовала солнцем, поэтому сам факт того, что Фэлл вырубился, когда вокруг такое, подозрителен, но все вставало на место, стоило вспомнить, как они протрахались полночи. Внезапно откуда-то появились силы, позволявшие пойти на второй круг, где нагнули уже Кроули. Энтони согласился не сразу, но когда почувствовал, как настойчивые пальцы трогают его между ног, сдался.

Противостоять Азирафаэлю — невозможно.

Кроули бы сейчас и сам с радостью поспал, но, как ему сказали вчера ночью, за рулём ему стоит думать о дороге. О дороге он думал в последнюю очередь, то охая от видов, то поглядывая на Азирафаэля. Азирафаэль настоятельно попросил разбудить его, если он проспит дорогу. Будить его тоже не хотелось, потому что в своей непринужденной позе он все больше напоминал спустившегося с небес ангела.

А ангелы могут совращать людей? Грязными методами там, своим соблазнительным телом или огромными глазами, полными любви?

Могут ли ангелы выбить воздух из лёгких движением своего чарующего члена?

Берег приобретал сказочный окрас. Краски становились ярче, и Кроули притормозил у обочины, глядя на роскошный пляж. Солнце почти ослепляло, вызывая восторг. Азирафаэль так и не проснулся, а кудряшки аккуратно наползли на лоб, прикрывая часть лица. Энтони схватился за телефон, фотографируя его безмятежный профиль на фоне берега.

Пришлось будить. Кроули мягко потряс его за плечо, после опустив ладонь на колено.

— Ой, божечки, — выдохнул Азирафаэль, облизнулся и открыл глаза. Он удивлённо вытянулся, округлил аккуратный ротик и улыбнулся. Азирафаэль видел этот берег несколько раз, а обрадовался тяжёлой ладони на колене.

— Лишь бы поспать, лентяй, — Кроули сжал пальцы, — кинул меня тут одного.

— С тобой остался Фредди.

— К черту Фредди!

Азирафаэль тихо рассмеялся, садясь ровно. Они недолго смотрели в окно, сидя в машине. На ладонь Кроули легла чужая, переплела пальцы.

Кроули хотел признаться ещё во времена колледжа. У него был план, в котором он покупает вино, вкусную нарезку, и они идут на пикник в пригороде. У Кроули был чудесный плед, который они бы расстелили на траве. Покормили бы уток.

В тех районах было красиво. Уточки в пруду, птички на деревьях. Кроули бы сказал ему все, что чувствует, либо же сделал что-нибудь без слов. Он мог прикоснуться к губам, в которые влюбился, взять за руку, повалить на плед. Он мог обнять его и долго не отпускать, зарыться носом в волосы, смять идиотский плащ в ладонях. Но Энтони ничего из этого не сделал, закрылся, решив, что этим все испортит. Он испугался.

Они разъехались после выпуска, подарив друг другу какую-то ерунду.

Прошло лет десять. Опыт показал, что держать в себе — бессмысленно. Время и расстояние научило ценить то, что есть, но и уметь рисковать. Кроули не знал, что бы сделал в этой поездке, как бы признался, что вновь влюбился, как школьник, но с радостью бы обнял его, как хотел сделать тогда.

Что и сделал сейчас.

Мимо проезжали машины, мча к своим маленьким мечтам. У Кроули мечта сбылась, терзая ноющее сердце. Он разворошил светлые волосы, прижался грудью к груди, чувствуя лишь тепло. Ему большего и не нужно было.

***

Вельзевул смотрела испепеляющим взглядом. Она пила коктейль в баре и улыбалась в воздух примерно минуту назад.

— Я… а…

Кроули не знал, что ей сказать. Азирафаэль сидел в самом дальнем углу бара и ждал свой арманьяк, а у бара его с ненавистью встретила начальница. Заебись отпуск!

— Если скажешь кому-либо, — начала Вельзевул.

— А вы кто, женщина? — наигранно удивился Кроули. Вельзевул потрясла пальцем перед его носом.

— Так-то!

Хотелось исчезнуть прямо сейчас, только вот бармен был чрезвычайно занят. Кроули стоял рядом с Вельзевул и делал вид, что не знает ее, но вскоре пришел Гавриил, подсел рядом с ней, приветливо улыбаясь. Они о чем-то мило говорили и держались за руки. Энтони решил, что совершенно точно не хочет, чтобы кто-то застукал его с Азирафаэлем в такой вот момент, когда они такие сладкие.

— В нашем номере есть шикарная джакузи, где я, — Гавриил прервался, обнимая Вельзевул за талию и что-то шепча ей. Кроули подавился воздухом.

— Молодой человек, может, вам в аптеку надо? Так она не здесь! — прошипела Вельзевул.

— О, да! Перепутал маленько. Простите, мисс.

Гавриил недобро посмотрел на него, и Кроули обрадовался, что наконец-то забрал свой заказ.

Азирафаэль сидел, почти лёжа. Он смотрел поплывшим взглядом, благодарно улыбнулся, взял свой стакан, а после — руку Кроули. Энтони сел ближе, всеми силами стараясь не смотреть в сторону бара.

— Ты чего так долго? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Соскучился что ли?

— Конечно!

— Значит, надо найти отель на сегодня и продолжить там.

Азирафаэль не стал спорить. Кроули был как никогда прав.


End file.
